clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade
The Dance Lounge is a room on Club Penguin. It is the second floor of the Dance Club. It is a place where penguins can rest up after spending time dancing in the Night Club. There are tables and Arcade Games (Thin Ice and Astro Barrier) here. Appearance The Dance Lounge is a room often decorated for parties. The centerpiece of the room are three tables with two comfy chairs beside them and different kinds of objects that you would find at a restaurant on top of them. There are also several plants and two Arcade Games where any Penguin can play the games Astro Barrier and Thin Ice. At one time Thin Ice was not a game there but it was later added in the form of a crate and then revealed to be a new game. The music from the Night Club can be heard upstairs in the lounge but it is faint. Extras Parties *The Dance Lounge was the control panel of a submarine during the sub-marine party. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the two Arcade Games were tipped over, and in the middle stood an arcade game called Thinicetrobarrier, which is like Astro Barrier but with the black puffle from Thin Ice instead of a ship and the music came from Thin Ice. *At the Sub-marine party 2008,the lounge looked like the Captain's Quarters. *On June 20, 2008 there was a earthquake that nearly destroyed the entire Town Center. There were cracks on the ground, chairs and tables fell over and the soda almost fell. *During the Music Jam Party, the Dance Lounge became a music video recording room. *During the 2008 Halloween Party, there was a short movie clip of Night Of The Living Sled. *During the 2008 Halloween Party the Cake pin was moved to a wooden table. *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon Members-only Party there was a Noise Maker 3000 where you could mix the sounds of different objects. **There was also an entrance to the Rooftop. Non-members couldn't play the arcade games. *At the Halloween Party 2009, Night of the Living Sled 2 was held here and there were Thin Ice and Astro Barrier themed pumpkins. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the lounge was "Santa's Workshop" and the entrance to the Magic Sleigh Ride was also here. Pins Seven pins have been hidden here in the past. *Plant Pin *Astro Barrier Ship Pin *Shrimp Pin *Water Droplet Pin *UFO Pin *Anniversary Cake Pin *Buckle Boot Pin Minigames Two minigames are present in this room, both arcade games. However, neither minigame appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice Gallery File:Music_Jam_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Lounge09.png|Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. File:DL.JPG|The Dance Lounge during the 2009 Dance-A-Thon party. File:Ff097.png|During The Fair 2009 File:MedievalParty2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 Trivia *The Dance Lounge was opened around early 2006. *The two games available here are known as "arcade" games. There are named Thin Ice and Astro Barrier. *The cake pin that appeared during the Anniversary party replaced the soda can. *There is a curtain placed in the room, which is too high for penguins to reach, for which it's meaning is unknown. A penguin submitted a question referring to it, and Aunt Arctic replied saying she also didn't know what it was for. **Behind the curtain was the entrance to the Night Club Rooftop. *The Astro Barrier game has a joystick and a button meanwhile the Thin Ice game has arrow buttons. These may be references to the real controls of both games (Joystick is the mouse, the button is the spacebar and the four arrow buttons are the directional keys). *The Dance Club music can be heard faintly in the background but when it is a party it can not be heard because there is different music playing. *It is unknown what the two TVs are for. *There was one more table before Thin Ice was released. *Not many penguins use the tables in the Dance Lounge. *There is a third TV at the back of the Dance Lounge that is similar to the LCD TV as revealed in Elite Penguin Force next to the green penguin there. *Many penguins find the tables useless, since there is nothing to do with them. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Dance Lounge was bigger than it appeared for other partys. This repeated at the Music Jam 2009 and the Music Jam 2010. *During the last two Music Jams, the entrance to the Night Club Rooftop was at the left. During the Holiday Party 2009 the entrance was straight ahead. This is oddly strange. *Dance Lounge *Music See also *Night Club *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin